I Wont Give Up
by Cantil
Summary: Their wedding plans are well on their way, but could certain events prolong everything? Sequel to When You Love Someone.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Their wedding plans are well on their way, but could certain events prolong everything? **

**Cantil: Well, here we are guys. The sequel to _When You Love Someone. _It took me a while to publish this because of writers block, but I promised a sequel. By the way in later chapters, the wedding, reception, honeymoon and song suggestion came from **_VoldiverOllimort_**. All credit goes to them. Enjoy! **

**I Wont Give Up**

It was almost time. Their wedding plans were complete. The only thing left was for them to write their vows. Oliver Wood was truly excited as he went over the plans in his head. Voldemort was gone for the week, having taken the position of minister last year. Voldemort wanted to make sure everything was in order before the wedding.

Oliver had been upset at first, but got over it when Voldemort promised make up sex. He simply couldn't pass that up. It had been two years since they had won the war, two years of waiting to get married. Oliver and Voldemort took some of that time to work through some issues in their relationship. Those two years were the longest years of Oliver's life. He just wanted to spend the rest of his life with Voldemort already.

Voldemort had gotten over his unease of confessing his feelings and now said them almost everyday, and even let Oliver top during sex. Well, okay only on special occasions for the sex, but still. It was something.

Oliver had changed as well. He became more possessive of Voldemort, became jealous more easily, easy to anger when it came to the Death Eaters, and practiced dark magic a lot more.

Oliver sighed tiredly. He had got sick a lot recently too. For two days in a row he was sick with the flu. He only hoped that it would go away before Voldemort returned. He didn't want him to worry and postpone the wedding that was set for two weeks from Friday. Which was today.

Oliver sat up slowly to avoid getting dizzy. He got up, went over to the wall across the room, took a quill and crossed out the day. July 5th. Day Four of Voldemort being gone. After that, he decided to sleep without dinner, since he didn't sleep last night.

**xxx**

_Day five. _

Oliver awoke to a house elf delivering breakfast. Oliver looked at the bowl of oatmeal in hunger. He had forgotten to eat last night. Oliver sat up, surprised that he didn't feel sick. He shrugged as he ate. _Must be getting better. _Oliver thought with a smile.

He spent much of the day in their library, trying to figure out why he had gotten sick. _Their_ library. It felt amazing to say that. Oliver didn't get sick that day, and for that he was grateful.

**xxx**

_Day six. _

Oliver had dark circles under his eyes. He was dressed in a pair of black silk pajamas that he took from Voldemort's side of their closet. It smelt like Voldemort, and this comforted Oliver. Oliver never strayed too far from the bathroom this day. He had gotten sick three times and it wasn't even the afternoon yet. He knew this day would be hell. He sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

He missed his lover greatly. _Perhaps I should call a healer. _Oliver thought solemnly. He wouldn't though. Not until Voldemort got back. He hated healers. He had always been afraid of hospitals and anything to do with them. He didn't know why though.

_I just hope this goes away before it comes to that. _

**xxx**

_Day seven. Midnight. _

Oliver awoke to something stroking his hair. _Mm, Voldemort. _He sighed in content. He suddenly bolted upright, only to lay back when he became dizzy. He looked next to him. There he was. In his silky, black flowing robes. Voldemort. He was back.

Oliver threw himself in Voldemort's arms. Voldemort smiled slightly, but his face had a worried look upon it.

"The house elf's told me you were sick. Is this true?" Voldemort asked worriedly. Oliver nodded. "How long?" Voldemort continued in a controlled voice.

Oliver looked away. "Two days after you left." Oliver said guiltily. He knew he was in trouble for not telling Voldemort, but he didn't want to worry him.

"Why didn't you call for me?" Voldemort asked, angrily. He knew Oliver wouldn't call a healer unless he was with him. Oliver flinched slightly at Voldemort's tone.

"Because I didn't want you to worry, plus I thought it would go away." Oliver muttered quietly.

"Oliver, I'm your lover. It's my job to worry about you. Next time just call, okay?" Oliver nodded. Voldemort sighed, pulling Oliver into a hug.

"I'm sorry I got angry." Voldemort said apologetically. Oliver smiled up at Voldemort.

"It's okay. I love you." Oliver ran his hand through Voldemort's hair.

"I love you too." Voldemort said tenderly. "Come, it's late. Let's get some sleep. We'll call a healer in the morning." Voldemort lay down, pulled Oliver so his head rested on his chest, and stroked Oliver's hair gently until he fell asleep.

Voldemort placed a chaste kiss on Oliver's forehead, before he fell asleep.

**xxx**

**Cantil: There you go. Chapter one. I was going to do the wedding in this chapter too, but I didn't want to move to fast into that. I'm trying to build up to it a bit. It won't be long from now though. Tell me what you guys think. Love it? Hate it? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Their wedding plans are well on their way, but could certain events prolong everything? **

**Cantil: Second chapter. Woo! I hope you guys enjoy. **

**I Wont Give Up**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Oliver and Voldemort sat patiently, waiting for the healer to arrive. Oliver hadn't gotten sick that morning, but the day was still young. He didn't want to take any chances, no matter how much he despised healers. Voldemort spoke comforting words to Oliver quietly, trying to calm him. He knew Oliver was nervous, and didn't want to add to that tension with his own worry's.

It was ten minutes later that the healer showed up. Healer Joe, was his name. Names didn't matter to Oliver though. All healers were the same to him.

The healer went through many procedures. By the end of the diagnostics, Joe was looking at Oliver strangely. Oliver paled slightly, his grip tightening on Voldemort's hand that he had grabbed when Joe arrived.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Oliver asked, looking at Joe nervously. Voldemort put his arms around Oliver, effectively calming him.

"Mr. Wood, have you been practicing excessive amounts of dark magic lately?" Joe asked carefully. Oliver thought on it. He didn't think he had used too much dark magic. After all, he knew what excessively using dark magic could do to you, and Oliver was always careful.

"No, I don't think so." Oliver said slowly. "Why?" He asked.

"There seems to be a high amount of dark magic in your system. That would explain the sickness. If dark magical users don't get rid of some access magic you will become sick. Your body is trying to get rid of some of it, by any means possible. In other words, Mr. Wood, you have become addicted to your dark magic." Joe explained. Oliver sighed.

Great. Just what he needed so close to his wedding. To be addicted to his magic. "So, what does this mean?" Oliver asked with a heavy sigh. Joe pulled out a vial with dark purple liquid in it.

"This," Joe handed the vial to Voldemort, who had been silent the whole time. "Is to help with the sickness. Take that for a week. The other part of treatment is to practice your magic daily for one hour. No longer, or you will cause your addiction to get worse." Joe warned. Oliver nodded. Joe started packing up his things.

"So," Oliver started casually, "When will this go away?" He asked. At Joe's confused look, he elaborated. "The addiction."

"Oh. Hmm. If a person does it right," He paused thoughtfully. "It should be gone within three weeks, give or take a few." He shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal. To Oliver it was. He didn't want to deal with an addiction when their wedding was so close. Oliver was angry at himself, for not noticing the signs of addiction.

"THREE WEEKS?!" Oliver cried.

"Yes. Give or take. " Joe confirmed.

"But...But-"

"Look Mr. Wood, I don't make the rules, I just handle treatment, and your treatment will take up to three weeks. I'm sorry, but that's how it is." Joe walked towards the door. "Good day, My Lords." He bowed low, and was gone.

Oliver ran a hand through his hair. He looked up when he felt Voldemort tighten his hold around him. "What are we gonna do?" Oliver asked quietly. Voldemort thought intently before speaking.

"Well, we could postpone the wedding an extra week to give you time." Voldemort mused slowly.

Oliver sighed angrily. "Fine." He muttered. Voldemort nodded, and gave Oliver an encouraging smile.

"In the mean time," Voldemort pulled the cork off the potion and handed it to Oliver,"Take this, then we can go practice for an hour." Oliver gazed warily at the potion.

"Just a sip, right?" Oliver asked for conformation. Voldemort nodded. Oliver silently took the potion, grimacing at the sour taste. Voldemort laughed at the face Oliver made. Oliver glared at him.

"Come on, let's go practice. Maybe even use some low rank Death Eaters as target practice. Now that would be interesting." Voldemort said in amusement. Oliver had to smile at that. He knew Voldemort was only trying to make him feel better about their wedding, and Oliver was grateful for that.

**xxx**

Oliver and Voldemort were facing each other. Oliver was sending spells in quick succession, but Voldemort easily blocked them. Oliver grit his teeth, and continued. After Voldemort won, he called in some Death Eaters, and told them to line up. Oliver practiced on them for the rest of the hour, laughing as he tortured them mercilessly.

**xxx**

Oliver plopped himself on their bed happily. "Ah, I could get used to this." He watched hungrily as Voldemort changed into his night robe. Voldemort turned towards Oliver slightly, and smirked a when he saw Oliver ogling him. Voldemort walked up to Oliver slowly, and sensually. Oliver licked his dry lips.

"I take it you had fun then?" Voldemort asked, face inches from Oliver's.

"Yes." Oliver breathed.

"Good." Voldemort said huskily. He took Oliver's face in his hands, and smashed their lips together passionately. Oliver moaned in pleasure, smiling into the kiss. _Looks like I'm getting lucky tonight. _Oliver lost himself to the pleasurable touches of Voldemort. The two made love that night, as the moon shined down on them brightly through the open window.

**xxx**

The next three weeks were brutal for Oliver. He would wake up in the morning, take his potion, and practice his magic. It was very hard for him to stop practicing because of the addiction, he would snap at people in anger, and yell constantly, but Voldemort stuck with him through it all. Oliver felt the strain it put on their relationship though.

He knew Voldemort wasn't used to being yelled at constantly, and knew that it took Voldemort a lot to not yell back. This was the reason Oliver decided that he had to make it up to him. To apologize for being such an asshole to his lover, and thank him for staying with him through it all.

Oliver sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had an idea. He just hoped it would be enough.

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Their wedding plans are well on their way, but could certain events prolong everything? **

**Cantil: Sorry it took so long, but here you go. Enjoy!**

**I Wont Give Up **

**Chapter 3**

The next few days Oliver made plans while Voldemort finished some last-minute things at the ministry, before their wedding was to take place. Oliver read many books, studying the texts thoroughly. Their wedding was coming up and Oliver wanted to make sure this was perfect.

Voldemort had left Oliver to plan the wedding, not caring where it was. Oliver had an idea that he wanted to run by him though. It was late evening on a Friday, the summer heat having gone away and leaving a slight breeze.

Voldemort arrived home to find Oliver waiting for him outside on the front steps. When Oliver saw Voldemort he stood up, and walked up to him quietly.

"Hey." Oliver greeted nervously, fiddling with his black T-shirt. It was understandable that Oliver was nervous. After all, he had been a complete and total ass to Voldemort. _I just hope this works. _Oliver thought. Voldemort nodded in acknowledgment, and stepped past him to go inside, but Oliver grabbed his arm tightly.

Voldemort looked at Oliver in surprise. "What?" Voldemort asked, exasperated. Oliver didn't blame him for his tense tone. Like he was ready for Oliver to snap at him at any moment. Even Oliver had grown angry at himself for treating Voldemort the way he did. Oliver was surprised that Voldemort hadn't cursed him yet.

"Um, can I take you somewhere? Please? Its important." Oliver asked pleadingly.

Voldemort seemed to contemplate his options before finally nodding wordlessly. Oliver grinned thankfully, and aparated them away.

Voldemort observed their surroundings, before looking at Oliver in astonishment. Oliver had aparated them to crystal cave in England, where Voldemort had created his third Horcrux, Salazar Slytherin's Locket, using the murder of a muggle tramp. Once they made it to the small island that lay across the lake filled with Inferi, Oliver pulled Voldemort over to his Horcrux that glowed slightly with his presence.

Oliver took both Voldemort's hands in his, took a deep breath and began to speak. Voldemort watched in curiosity. "Voldemort, I know I've been a colossal ass recently," Oliver began timidly. Voldemort snorted. "You think?" Voldemort asked with a smirk, earning a glare from Oliver.

"Let me finish." Oliver rebuked. "Like I was saying, I've been an ass and I really wanted to make it up to you so, here we are. I've decided to make a Horcrux, because I wanna be with you forever." Oliver announced with conviction.

Voldemort looked at Oliver in wonder. "Really?" He breathed. Oliver nodded with a smile.

"Yes. Of course I'll need some help with it, if you're willing?" Oliver asked.

Voldemort nodded, smiling beautifully.

**xxx**

Oliver never imagined the pain that came with splitting your soul, but every ounce of pain was well worth it when Voldemort held him, kissed him tenderly and happily. Oliver decided on a plain silver necklace with a black obsidian, rock shaped pendant hanging from it, to house his soul. He put the necklace around his neck.

He didn't really feel any different after splitting his soul, but Voldemort said he would feel empty for a little while. Horcrux made, Oliver and Voldemort lay down on the hard ground, enjoying each others company. Voldemort turned on his left side facing Oliver, and propped his head in his hand.

"How did you find Crystal Cave, Oliver?" Voldemort curiously asked the one question that had been on his mind since coming there. Oliver stared out into the lake, its dark color preventing him from looking within its depths.

"Well," Oliver started, running a hand through his hair. "You know how when Dumbledore died his memory was stored in the mansion?" Oliver asked, glancing sideways at Voldemort. Voldemort nodded impassively.

"I found a peculiar memory of Dumbledore telling Harry Potter about a cave by the sea. The memory didn't interest me until he said that you had a Horcrux stored in this cave, and that they planned to destroy it. That's how I found out about Horcruxes, and decided to research it further." Oliver explained. Voldemort grew angrier at each sentence.

"Has anyone else seen this memory?" Voldemort demanded menacingly. Oliver could tell that Voldemort was ready to kill anyone who knew. _He's not angry at me. _Oliver reminded himself, but he still flinched slightly. Oliver knew he had to choose his next words carefully.

Oliver lad a comforting hand on Voldemort's. "No," Oliver said, slightly insulted, at the fact that Voldemort thought he would leave something that important where anyone could see it.

"I asked Severus. No one else has dared to look into his memory yet, in fear of your punishment for not asking permission first." Oliver explained quietly. He reached into his pocket, took out a vial with a silver liquid in it, and handed it to Voldemort. Voldemort gasped. He knew what this was.

"I took this memory with me so no one else could find this cave. I knew it was important to you." Oliver said, as Voldemort fingered the vial almost tenderly. Almost.

"Thank you." Voldemort breathed gratefully. Oliver blushed happily. He was glad that he did something nice for Voldemort. Voldemort put the vial in his robe pocket, and leaned back with a relieved sigh.

Oliver watched him, contemplating his next words. "I want us to get married here." Oliver declared nervously, sitting up straighter to seem confident, and failing miserably. Voldemort stiffened, looking at Oliver warily.

"Why?" He asked.

Oliver looked away self-consciously, blushing madly. "Because this place is important to you, it's a part of you," Oliver paused.

"It's where I just made my first Horcrux, so it's a part of me now too. I want a reminder of our promise to be together forever." Oliver looked down awkwardly, nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He wouldn't tell Voldemort where he wanted the reception or honeymoon. He wanted that to be a surprise.

"We don't have to have anyone else there besides us, a priest and a few loyal followers." Oliver said quickly when Voldemort didn't answer.

He had done it. Barred his heart completely. _You sound like such a girl. _Oliver thought in embarrassment. Oliver felt his chin being lifted up to look in Voldemort's crimson eyes. Voldemort was gazing at him intently, his eyes shone with love. A love that no other could ever make him feel.

"Forever." Voldemort agreed, tenderly stroking Oliver's cheek with his thumb. Oliver slowly leaned in and kissed Voldemort passionately. Voldemort easily took control of the kiss. The two spent the rest of the night in Crystal Cave doing unmentionable things, and took Voldemort's Horcrux before going home. Their Horcruxes shinning brightly around their necks.

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Their wedding plans are well on their way, but could certain events prolong everything? **

**Cantil: Hello everyone, I finally had the time to upload this chapter. Woo! Enjoy, and tell me what you think. **

**I Won't Give Up**

**Chapter 4**

It was finally here. Their wedding day was today, and Oliver couldn't be happier. Oliver and Voldemort had agreed to get ready in separate room's, so they wouldn't get distracted. Oliver stood in front of a long mirror located near their room, nervously fiddling with his outfit. He wore a green dress robe, with a silver bow tie.

_Simple, but elegant. You look good. Come on, smile, it's your wedding day. _Oliver smiled brightly. Pretty soon he would be known as Oliver Riddle, and he couldn't wait.

A bell chimed from downstairs, signaling to Oliver that it was time to go. He remembered Voldemort telling a house elf to chime a bell when it was time for Oliver to apparate to Crystal Cave. They had decided to invite Severus, and Lucius as witnesses to the wedding to keep it simple. Everyone else would be at the reception.

Oliver quickly pulled his shinning Horcrux on his neck and apparated away.

**xxx**

As soon as Oliver entered the cave, soft piano music began to play. Oliver got into the boat, which then began to move slowly on its own to the other side. Oliver looked up across the lake at Voldemort. Voldemort wore a black dress robe and black bow.

The cave looked as it normally did, but had a podium in the middle where Voldemort's Horcrux once lay. Voldemort's Horcrux now hung proudly from his neck. This made Oliver smile.

Voldemort was watching Oliver intently as he waited. Oliver met his eyes, blushed and looked away in embarrassment at being caught staring. Voldemort smirked lightly. Oliver noticed Severus and Lucius standing off to the side, and offered them a small smile.

Once on the other side, Oliver got out of the boat, started walking up to Voldemort, and looked up into his crimson eyes. Oliver got so lost in Voldemort's eyes, that he didn't notice he was in front of him until Voldemort took his hand and kissed it gently. Oliver offered Voldemort a nervous smile.

Voldemort returned the smile, and they both turned slightly to their minister. Oliver observed him quietly as the man spoke confidently, yet looked at Voldemort warily. The man was bald, had big circular glasses that were slipping off his nose, and was fairly short. Shorter than Oliver anyways, who stood at 5'7.

"Do you, Lord Voldemort, take Oliver Wood to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you vow to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked, looking at Voldemort for his answer.

Voldemort rubbed his thumb against Oliver's hand tenderly. "I do." Voldemort stated, love shinning brightly in his eyes.

"Do you, Oliver Wood, take Lord Voldemort to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?" The minister repeated, turned towards Oliver for his answer.

"I do." Oliver smiled at Voldemort happily. The minister smiled before continuing.

"I understand that you both have vows, is that correct?" He asked, gesturing for one of them to start when they both nodded.

Oliver took a deep breath before starting with his half of the vows he came up with, his hands shaking in Voldemort's. _Come on, you can do it Oliver. _

"Voldemort, before I met you my life was meaningless, before I met you I didn't know what I wanted out of life, but now I do. I want us together and so I promise that I will go with you, wherever our journey takes us, loving you, together, forever." Oliver vowed quietly.

"Oliver," Voldemort took both of Oliver's hands in his. "Before I met you I was quite evil, and I still am, but you saw through it to what I am underneath. A man. A man, who fell in love with a smart, loyal, and loving person. I promise to love you for eternity, being faithful to you and sharing my life with you." Voldemort kissed Oliver's hands. "Together, forever." Voldemort promised.

Oliver was in tears at this point. He no longer cared if he looked like a weakling. He was touched by what Voldemort had said. Voldemort wasn't crying, but his eyes shone with the emotion and love for Oliver.

The minister on the other hand was fighting back tears. Severus and Lucius were faring a lot better at least. The minister cleared his throat. "Yes, well, do you have the rings?" He asked them.

Oliver decided to interrupt here. "Sir, we are going to use our Horcruxes around our necks in the place of our rings." Oliver explained quickly. Voldemort looked surprised for a moment, before he hid it.

The man nodded wordlessly. "Of course." He said weakly. He didn't dare to question Oliver of it. Especially with Voldemort not two feet away, and glaring at him. As if daring him to say something. Anything that would give Voldemort an excuse to end his life. The minister gulped heavily.

Oliver smiled, seemingly unaware of Voldemort's glaring at the minister, or just ignoring it altogether.

"Very well," The minister finally said. "Please take the necklaces off then." He requested. Oliver and Voldemort immediately complied.

"Lord Voldemort, please repeat after me then place your necklace around Oliver's neck." Voldemort nodded, not taking his eyes off Oliver's.

"Oliver, I offer you my love. I offer you my strength. I offer you my weaknesses. I offer you my support. I offer you my loyalty. I offer you my faith, for as long as we both shall live. I give you this _Horcrux _to wear upon your neck, as a symbol of our love and unity. With this Horcrux, I marry you." The minister said slowly, so Voldemort could hear every word.

Voldemort listened attentively, before repeating each line, word for word perfectly, after each pause the minister gave for him to repeat a line. He placed his Horcrux around Oliver's neck.

Oliver was afraid that he wouldn't be able to remember the words.

"Oliver, repeat after me then place your necklace around Lord Voldemort's neck." Oliver nodded.

"Voldemort, I offer you my love. I offer you my strength. I offer you my weaknesses. I offer you my support. I offer you my loyalty. I offer you my faith, for as long as we both shall live. I give you this Horcrux to wear upon your neck, as a symbol of our love and unity. With this Horcrux, I marry you." Oliver carefully repeated each line after every sentence. Oliver carefully placed his Horcrux around Voldemort's neck. The two Horcruxes seemed to shine even brighter.

The minister smiled at the two. "I now pronounce you as a married couple." He announced. He then looked towards Voldemort. "You may kiss." That was all Voldemort needed to hear, before grabbing Oliver's waist, pulled him close and kissed him passionately.

Everyone clapped a few moments later, and apparated to the Chamber Of Secrets for the reception. Oliver took Voldemort's hand again, and apparated them as well. When they arrived, Voldemort looked around in wonder, shook his head with a smile, and let Oliver lead them into the chamber. Content to follow his husband.

**xxx**

**Cantil: Alright. The wedding parts done, now on to the reception, then the honeymoon. I think I might make the reception and honeymoon into different chapters that way it doesn't seem as rushed. Please let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Their wedding plans are well on their way, but could certain events prolong everything?**

**Cantil: Hey guys! Sorry this is so late. I've gone through some personal problems lately, but enough about that. Here's the next chapter. **

**I Wont Give Up**

**Chapter 5**

Oliver and Voldemort walked in the chamber hand in hand. Oliver smiled brightly, while Voldemort looked indifferent, but Oliver could tell he was happy. The chamber had green banners, and white roses around it. Oliver wanted to keep the chamber as it was intended to be. Without extravagant decorations, the chamber looked elegant, and Oliver loved it this way.

The chamber had a small rectangular table with two thrones behind it. To signify that they were above all others, they were to be the only ones seated at the table. There were other tables around the room, surrounding a small dance floor, with various Death Eaters seated.

Everyone grew silent as the newlyweds stood in front of their thrones.

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing, Oliver and Voldemort Riddle!" The emcee announced gleefully.

The Death Eaters all cheered when Voldemort grabbed Oliver's hand tightly and kissed his knuckles gently. What really shocked the Death Eaters though, was when Voldemort smiled a genuine smile at Oliver, love shining in his crimson orbs. Oliver blushed scarlet. He loved the attention he was getting from everyone.

Oliver looked over the sea of people. These were now his servants. _Their _servants, and he already couldn't wait to annoy the hell out of them.

"If you all would gather round, the Lords will grace us with their first dance." The emcee said. Oliver and Voldemort walked into the middle of the dance floor.

"Actually, for the first song everyone can dance because it's a fast song." Oliver explained to the emcee quickly. The man nodded. Oliver looked to Voldemort for conformation. Voldemort nodded.

The beginning notes of Bruno Mar's "Locked Out Of Heaven" began to play. Oliver and Voldemort started dancing quickly, spinning, twirling, and laughing together, captivating and stopping all other dancers as they gathered to watch them.

A slow song began to play, and everyone quickly left the dance floor so Oliver and Voldemort could have the floor to themselves.

Oliver and Voldemort started dancing as soon as the first note started. Voldemort twirled, and spun Oliver gracefully.

_I Won't Give Up By Jason Mraz, _

Oliver decided he wanted to change the dance up a bit, so he started to sing softly to Voldemort as he gazed intently into his beautiful crimson eyes.

**Oliver:**

"_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?" _

Oliver gradually became louder as he sang each sentence. By this point the two had stopped dancing, Oliver grabbed both of Voldemort's hands and sang as if they were alone. They only had eyes for each other, and everyone else was listening to Oliver's soft, but powerful singing voice.

**Voldemort/Oliver:**

"_I won't give up on us _

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up"_

**Voldemort: **

"_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find" _

**Oliver:**

"_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_Noo I wont give up"_

**Voldemort: **

"_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily _

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make"_

**Oliver:**

"_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts_

_We got yeah we got a lot at stake" _

**Both:**

"_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intended_

_For us to work, we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in" _

**Voldemort:**

"_I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not and who I am._

_I won't give up on us _

_Even if the skies get rough _

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_Still looking up"_

**Both. Oliver's parts are in (…)**

"_I won't give up (No I'm not) on us (Giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough) (I am Loved)_

_We got a lot (We're alive) to learn (We are loved) _

_God knows we're worth it (And we're worth it)_

**Both, slower: **

"_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_Still looking up." _

They both faded out with the song, never taking their eyes off one another. Everyone in the room erupted in applause, tears streaming down some faces, not that anyone would admit it.

Oliver blushed, and Voldemort smirked.

Voldemort led Oliver over to their chairs, and dinner was soon served, idle chatter was heard throughout the room. Oliver enjoyed the comfortable silence between Voldemort and him.

After dinner it was time for the blessings.

A random Death Eater stood up as he tapped his glass to get everyone's attention. Oliver looked up in curiosity. "Well," Began the nervous man, "I just wanted to congratulate my Lords on their marriage. I haven't known Oliver for long, but I truly think he will be a great ruler alongside The Dark Lord, so if everyone could lift their glasses." The man said with a smile.

Oliver was truly touched by this mans speech. To say that Oliver was nervous about ruling over Death Eaters was an understatement, but it seemed as if these people accepted him as their lord, and for this Oliver was grateful.

"A toast to the Lords. May you live long and have a happy life together. To the happy couple."

Everyone clanged their glasses together as they repeated the words. Oliver and Voldemort kissed chastely before standing up and saying goodbye to the guests, as they headed out to go on their honeymoon.

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Their wedding plans are well on their way, but could certain events prolong everything?" **

**Cantil: Sorry for the long wait, but I finally found time to upload this for you guys. Hope you enjoy! **

**I Wont Give Up**

**Chapter 6**

Oliver apparated them to the seventh floor of Hogwarts. Voldemort looked around in curiosity, not knowing where they were going. Oliver smiled mysteriously as he led them down the long corridor.

"Have you ever heard of the 'Room Of Requirement', love?" Oliver asked, glancing at Voldemort from over his shoulder.

"Of course," Voldemort scoffed, insulted that Oliver thought he didn't know of it. "I remember coming across the name in my studies. It's said to only appear when a person is in great need of it, turning into what that person needs most in the present time. Of course, no one has ever been able to find it." He went on to explain, his voice taking on a lecturing tone. Oliver's smile seemed to grow wider at Voldemort, as he listened to his soothing voice.

_So smart. So beautiful. And all mine. _Oliver thought possessive, stopping in front of a wall on the left side of the corridor. Oliver paced back and forth in front of the wall, Voldemort watching warily.

Suddenly a door began to appear, and Voldemort leaped back in surprise. Oliver laughed in amusement, as he opened the door, grabbed Voldemort's lax hand, and pulled him inside, closing the door behind them.

Voldemort gasped in awe, looking around the room. The room was decorated in Slytherin colors, with a big fireplace, and a king sized bed against a wall. It looked much like their room back home, but had subtle differences that Voldemort loved. Voldemort looked back at Oliver in wonder, as Oliver gazed at him lovingly.

"Welcome to the 'Room Of Requirement'." Oliver said happily. Voldemort took in a sharp breath, looking around in a whole new light.

"The.._The _Room Of Requirement." Voldemort breathed. Oliver simply nodded. "And we get to stay here?" Voldemort asked in disbelief. Voldemort had let Severus and Lucius take over the school after they won, but he still couldn't believe they were here, that this was really happening. After so long of looking for this room, Voldemort had finally found it.

Oliver took Voldemort's hands in his own. "Yup, I called in a favor from Severus and he agreed to let us use the room, and told the children that they were not allowed on this floor during our stay." He explained happily.

Voldemort looked into his brown eyes searchingly, "You did all this for me?" He asked.

"Of course. I wanted our honeymoon perfect so I took us to where we won, where we start our life together, as a married couple." Oliver suddenly grew nervous. "Don't you like it?" His face fell, and he looked down at his feet. Voldemort picked Oliver up and spun them around, before putting Oliver down and gently kissed his forehead. "I love it. It's perfect." Oliver imeadietly brightened.

"Good cause we're staying here for two weeks." Oliver stated. Voldemort smiled. He could live with that.

**xxx**

The two spent most of their honeymoon in their room, only coming out for meals, both reluctant to leave the comfort of their bed. Plus the sex. Who could deny sex when it was offered by Voldemort? Oliver would rather die than deny himself that pleasure, because as soon as they go home, Oliver and Voldemort would be back to work ordering Death Eaters around and ruling over the wizading world.

They were lying down, curled up together after their long love-making session. Oliver drew circles on Voldemort's chest, his head resting on his shoulder. "I love you, Voldemort." Oliver said, yawning tiredly.

Voldemort's grip on his waist tightened and he kissed Oliver's forehead chastely. "I love you too, Oliver. Now close your eyes and sleep my love, for tomorrow we start our new life together." Voldemort stroked Oliver's hair, lulling him to sleep.

Oliver sighed happily. He loved this feeling of being loved, of being cared for, and there was no one he would rather share the rest of his life with than Voldemort.

"_Together Forever." _Oliver breathed, making Voldemort smile. He could get used to that.

**xxx**


End file.
